


Short Story Made for Fun :P

by uNiCoRnLuVeR101



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s), Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 03:38:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11981334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uNiCoRnLuVeR101/pseuds/uNiCoRnLuVeR101
Summary: Something my friend came up with.





	Short Story Made for Fun :P

**Author's Note:**

> Something my friend came up with.

    Cheers from the crowd echoed throughout the coliseum as my opponent and I stared each other down. Picking up the quarterstaff on the ground by spinning it once, my opponent raised the weapon and pointed it at me.

“Are you sure you can stand to hit this beautiful face? Many will be saddened if it is harmed, including you.”

After taunting me, he settled into a wide and stable stance. His current pose has a low center of gravity and displays his power and solidity.

“You will compensate for that remark with your life.”

Due to his provocation, my fighting spirit boiled and exploded. The surge of energy enveloped my dark blue sweater in a swirl like a tornado― and the next instant, my body was wrapped in a silver armor. The armor woven by magic was the true form of the beautiful Glitter Fairy.

“Don’t start crying when I beat you, Tracy!”

A huge body leaps forwards and I run straight for the landing point. The ground trembles, as if stopping a meteor, I block the oncoming blow. In this stadium filled with roars of delight from spectators, two figures clash without ceasing. The silver warrior that is me and the raging berserker that is my opponent. If his horizontal strike is a whirlwind, then his descending blow is a waterfall. He is overwhelming. If I fully take such an attack, it would be fatal even for me. Ignoring the danger, I repel such attacks without faltering. Or rather because of it, I felt the risk was worth taking and charged forth. Against the storm-like blows, I deflect with all my might. If I don’t, my ribcage would cave in from the massive force in each of his attacks. Our ranges are different. Our speeds are different. Our strengths are far too different. He exceeds me in every category, yet I desperately cling to the hope that there will be an opening and continue blocking and parrying his blows.

Speaking metaphorically, my opponent is a broken drill. The blade spinning in all directions mercilessly destroys all that approaches. There is no need for technique as long as there is overwhelming power, and my opponent is a perfect example of that. A normal human can’t even hope to go up against such a thing. If approaching is fatal, you can only run away. Yet I place myself within its range and hold my ground. I will be cut down bit by bit; I’m putting myself in constant flow of fatal situations, but this is the only chance I have against him. I imagine that in ancient times, the heroes that went up against dragons must have been like me right now. They knew well enough that their strengths are different, but still they bet on the chance of a lifetime. They defend until the only opening appears, landing a decisive blow to gain victory and fame, or be slain when no such miracle occurred. This fight is just that. After blocking over 100 blows, my arms grow numb and despite my earlier resolve, I fall back.

“What’s wrong? You’ve been on the defensive the whole time. I thought you would at least be able to land a single blow,” he sneered.

At this point my arms are so numb that blocking a single other attack from him would cause me to drop my weapon.

“I know, I’ll let you get 1 free hit on me? How about it?”

Even if I hit him once, he would just easily counterattack and kill me on the spot. I need to end it with one decisive blow. I do have a technique that has the potential to do that, but I haven’t practiced it.

“What’s wrong, I’m getting bored over here.”

I have no other choice, he’s not going to wait forever and I must end this now. I start running towards him and spinning my bamboo staff. I jump in the air and spin, generating centrifugal force as I quickly make my way towards my opponent.

“W-what, impossible! That technique!”

I close in on my opponent still spinning in the air and deliver a decisive blow.

“HAHAHAHAHAHA, WHAT WAS THAT!?”

The decisive blow wasn’t delivered to my opponent, but to my head. The stadium full of cheering was quickly replaced with a cramped prop room.

“THAT WAS BEAUTIFUL! HAHAHAHA!” he sneered.

“Ooowww!”

He approached me who was sitting on the floor rubbing my head.

“Are you okay?” he asks while still smiling.

“Humph.” I reply, turning my head to avoid his gaze.

“Well that was pretty fun,” he snickered.

**Author's Note:**

> Just to confirm, we were sword fighting in our school's prop room. I was holding an actual bamboo stick while he was holding the pole of a broom (with its head off).


End file.
